Sombras del Pasado
by Frentu-chan
Summary: Naruto al fin es Hokague y recibe la visita de otros dos kages:El de la arena y el de la niebla pero,¿Quienes son y que razones verdaderas tienen para venir aquí?Y aún más importante,¿Que pinta Tenten en medio de todo esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Ramen...¿Uzumaki?**

El agua de aquel río me devolvía mi reflejo y me recordaba que en pocos minutos llegaría por fin a mi tierra, Konoha, cuanto tiempo había pasado. Suspiro y me vuelvo a preguntar que le digo. No puedo presentarme frente a él sin más y decirle la verdad y en cuanto a ella... Siempre hemos sido muy amigas pero no se si me ha perdonado. En fin, a lo hecho pecho, hoy le diré toda la verdad y espero que no reaccione mal...

-¿Sucede algo, Ramen-sama?-Miro hacia atrás, es mi ambu escolta, mi primo, como siempre no puede estar a menos de dos metros de mi.

-Nada, sólo pensaba.

-Bien, pronto llegaremos a Konoha y por fin verá a su querido hermano.

-Si, al fin.- Estaba desanimada, no podía negarlo. Que dificil es ser Mizukage y más cuando reesulta que el amor de tu vida se está muerto y tu hermano es un jinchuriki al que no has visto en 18 años.- Vámonos.- Él solo asintió.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

(En villa de la Hoja)

_(Sueños de Naruto)_

_Tenten medio muerta caminaba cargando algo a la espalda,las lágrimas le resbalaban por las mejillas mezclándose con la sangre seca que se repartía por su cara y pegando a esta los mechones del pelo, ahora suelto, más cercanos a su cara._

_-Lo conseguí Naruto.- La chica cayó al suelo despues de decirlo y por poco no lo cuenta. Suerte que pude cogerlas a las dos. Deje a la morena en el suelo con delicadeza. La otra se levantó sóla y empezo a hablarme._

_-Naruto, por fin tu sueño será cumplido._

_-Pero Tsunade-sama, se va a poner bien, esto son simples heridas._

_-Yo ya soy demasiado mayor para esto, quiero retirarme y vivir tranquila, lejos de aquí._

_-Pero no estoy preparado._

_-Ella te ayudará.- La aludida, Tenten, se levanto como pudo del suelo._

_-Claro, Naruto-kun, sere como Shizune para Tsunade._

_-Exacto, mi pupila.- Tenten sonrió. Tsunade tosió y Naruto la ayudo a sentarse en el suelo_

_-Tsunade, estás bien ?_

_-hoy no me llamas vieja,¿Eh?_

_-No estamos para bromas_

_-Claro, Naruto. Sabes, nunca te lo he dicho pero siempre has sido como el hijo que nunca tuve.- Una lágrima se resvaló por mi mejilla, pero ella me la secó.- No llores, Naruto, un Hokage debe mostrarse fuerte ante su pueblo.- Su pueblo, Konoha,...Aprete los puños. Pagarían, pagarían por lo que habían hecho. Y más aún, ahora que por fin era Hokage. Era mi oportunidad, por fin demostraría lo que valgo. Dejé que el Kyubi se apoderase de mi, no tenía fuerzas para resistirme. Sentí como mis ojos se enrojecían y..._

_(Fin sueño de Naruto)_

El despacho del Hokage estaba lleno de papeles cuando alguien interrumpió en la estancia.

-jajaja, Naruto, vengo a retarte por el puesto de Hokage.- El rubio se desperezó lentamente. A sus 18 años no era muy diferente que a los 14. Quzá su pelo era más largo y tenía más musculatura y había crecido tanto mental como físicamente, pero en el fondo seguía sindo el mismo.

-Hay, Konohamaru, déjame en paz,¿No eres mayorcito para hacer esas tonterías?

-Pero es que yo quiero ser Hokage¡¡¡¡¡

-CÁLLATE DOBE- Ese grito provenia de detrás de una montaña de papeles. Una joven de aspecto aniñado y dulces ojos marrones lo miraba asesinamente.

-Calma, Tenten-san, no es para tanto.

-Si es Naruto-sama, desde que a Tsunade-sama le pasó lo qu le pasó y nos puso a ti y a mi de subordinados de ella no hacen más que mandarnos papeles, estoy extresada. Y , además, este niñato que no hace más que jorobar y venir a darnos la vara...

-Oye¡¡A quien llamas niñato? A caso no recuerdas que ya tengo 16 años ,Tenten-nee-san?

-Y yo 19 y no me considero tan mayor.

-Ya, pero tu siempre has sido así de rara.

-Quieres callarte de una vez.- Esto lo dijo gritando. Naruto y Konohamaru se fueron asustados al otro lado de la estancia. Entonces Tenten se fijo en una carta abierta en el suelo de la habitación.

-Menudo genio, he de hablar con Neji y Lee para saber como te aguantan.

-Pues imagínate tenerla como hermana...- A Naruto le empezó a cer una gotita por la nuca y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

-En definitiva, he de hablar con Lee y Neji.

-Oye tenten,¿No estás muy callada hoy?-Tenten estaba pálida y se giró lentamente hacia Konohamaru y Naruto.

-Naruto...

-¿Que?

-La reunión con las villas de la arena y de la niebla.

-Si,¿Que sucede con esa reunión? Esta todo planificado para...

-ES HOY

-¿QUEEEE?- Los dos chicos gritaron estupefactos. Naruto dejo sus tonterías infantiles y se puso a tirar papeles a la basura e intentar ordenar todo mientras daba órdenes a los otros dos shinobis.- Tenten, busca alojamiento para el Kazekage y la muzikage – Tenten asintióy se dirigió a la ventana con un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y una paloma que sacó de nadie sabe donde.- Y tú, Konohamaru, busca refuerzos.

-Entendido, señor.

-Mientras yo intentaré arreglar esto.

-Yo te ayudo.- se ofreció Tenten qu e esperaba la respuesta del hotel al que había mandado la paloma.

-Bien, estos documentos al archivo.- Naruto paso unas hojas a Tenten, que se cayeron a medio camino revelando toda su información.

-Uy, que torpe, lo siento, Naruto, ya lo recojo yo.

-Tranquila, mujer, ya lo hago yo. Tú no tienes la culpa de mi patosidad.- Naruto se acercó a los papeles y sonrrió al ver cuales eran.-¿Que tal les irá?

-¿A quien?- Tenten se acercó para observar los archivos que Naruto tenía entre sus manos y sonrrió al comprobar cuales eran.- No te preocupes, estarán bien, si aún no se han matado entre ellos, claro está.- Naruto rió y guardo los papeles en el archivo.- ¿Crees que hicimos bien en dejarlos marchar?

-Yo no podía retenerlos, ellos así lo quisiron.

-Los hechas de menos,¿Verdad?- El rubio asintió- En el fondo tu la amabas...

-Si, y por eso mismo, por que la amé he de dejarla marchar, para que regrese a por lo que olvido.

-...-Tenten lo miró confusa

-Anda Tenten, no pongas esa cara. Que tal con Kankuro?

-Ka-ku-ro.- Tenten se llevó una mano a la cabeza y soltó una palabrota.

-¿He dicho algo malo?

-No pero es que él me esperaba hace media hora en la puerta de Konoha.

-Pues corre, vete.

-Pero no puedo dejarte solo con tanto trabajo¡¡¡

-No te preocupes, yo le ayudo.- La voz procedía de una mujer a la que Tenten solo había visto en foto. Ya de por si le pareció guapa pero en vivo se lo pareció más aún. Y entonces, Tenten se dió cuenta de que era clavadita al sexy-no-justu de Naruto, solo que sin las marcas de los bigotes y con el pelo algo anaranjado en las puntas y en el flequillo.Vestía extrañas ropas que eran inconfundiblemente pertenecientes a...

-Mizukage-sama- Murmuró Tenten. Bien cierto era que había aceptado este puesto (N/A:Me refiero al de "ayudante" del Hokage n.n)por hacerle un favor a la persona que más admiraba(la gran´´ Tsunad sama)Pero la Muzikage, sin duda, era también una persona muy respetable.

-A que viene esa cara y ese trato Tenten?

-¿Como sabes mi nombre.?

-¡¿¡A caso No te acuerdas de mi? Yo soy...- La conversación se vio interrumpida porque en estó llego Konohamaru acompañado de dos hombres con cara de pocos amigos.

-Lo siento, ellos insistieron tanto, intenté no dejarlos pasar pero...

El primero, gran marionetista, enfadado quizá por que una morena no se presentó a su cita. El segundo, vestido con ropas de Kazekage, miraba a todos con una mirada vacía.

-Así que estabas aquí Tenten.

-Yo, Kankuro, lo siento ,pero, es que ...- Kankuro se acercó a la chica , la rodeó con sus brazos y le susurró al oído, desarmándola totalmente.

-Que ha sucedido, mi amor?- Tenten estaba nerviosa, pero aún así se dejo besar por el marionetista. Konohamaru hizo un gesto de asco.

-Aggh,iros a un hotel.- Tenten se sonrojó por ese comentario pero Kankuro la abrazo más fuerte aún.

-¿O si no que? ¿Eh pequeñajo?- Kankuro con cara divertida puso una mano sobre el pelo del chico.

-Oye, que ya tengo 16 años, no soy ningún pequeñajo.- Dijo Konohamaru molesto.

-Claro que no , Konohamaru, tú eres MUUUUy mayor, no te lo niego.- Tenten soltó una carcajada, ver a su hermano en esa situación era realmente gracioso. Kankuro sonrió satisfactoriamente por haber conseguido hacerla reir.

-No os metais conmigo, que os he hecho yo?- El pobre niño estaba casi llorando.

-Vamos, tampoco es para tanto hermanito.

-Parece que ya estamos todos – Dijo Naruto intentando hacerse notar- Siento el desorden.

-No es para tanto- murmuro a Tenten la Mizukage. Tenten asintió y comprendió por que lo hacía. Así que se separó apenada de kankuro para acercarse a Naruto y ponerse a su lado como buena ayudante.

-Bien, pues ya que estamos todos, demos por empezada esta conferencia. Y no hay mejor manera de hacerlo que comiendo ramen._-Sabía que iba a decir eso _pensó Tenten.

-¿No pretendereis comerme, no?- todos los asistentes se sorprendieron del extraño comentario de la Mizukage menos Gaara, que tranquilo, se sentó en una silla a descansar.

Cada uno reaccionaba de manera diferente, Naruto la miraba intentando que le diera alguna pista, igual que Kankuro, al que la sangre le empezaba a brotar por la nariz, pues, a su parecer, la Mizukage no estaba nada mal. Fue reprendido, como no, por una mirada asesina de Tenten. Este le sonrió inocente. Despues, Tenten giró la vista a su hermano, Konohamaru, quien asintió a su mirada adivinando sus pensamientos.

-Claro que no, Ramen...- Las palabras de Gaara aclararon las dudas de la mayoría de los presentes, pero sus siguientes palabras plantearon otras...- Uzumaki.

**Hasta aquí este prólogo, espero qu les haya gustado. Recordad que los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen. Y otra cosa, quisiera aclarar algunas posibles dudas:**

**Tenten y Konohamaru no son hermanos en el manga animé pero en este fic si lo son.**

**Ramen(Si, así se llama la Mizukage, nombre original,¿eh?) no es la muzikage del manga animé, es una invención mía.**

**Ramen Uzumaki:**Ojos: Azules Altura:1.69

Pelo:Rubio Estatus: Mizukage

Aspiraciones: Unificar todas las villas ninjas y ser conocida en todas ellas

Le gustan: Los hombres y el chocolate

Odia: El ramen y los chistes fáciles con su nombre

Teme:El fuego

Hobbies: dibujar y pensar en determinada persona

Alergias: A todo tipo de comida menos chocolate arroz y fruta.

Técnicas: En sus técnicas usa burbujas y mariposas. Tiene un bastón que maneja a la perfección y también unos cascabeles muy misteriosos¿Para que los tendrá?

**Si tienen más dudas se ponen en contacto conmigo, ¿Ok? Bss**


	2. No puedo asimilarlo

**No puedo asimilarlo**

Uzumaki...

Ante esa palabra las reacciones fueron distintas. Tenten bajó la cabeza apenada, sabe dios por que. Konohamaru abrazo a su hermana por detrás y le susurró algo al oido. Cosa que imitó Kankuro y los dos empezaron a discutir como siempre. Tenten solo suspiró y miró la ventana. Ramen había desaparecido y en su lugar sólo había una mariposa que escapaba libremente por la ventana.

_No cambiará._Pensó para si misma. Mientras tanto la última persona de la sala miraba con cara confusa, sintiéndose excluido, sin comprender.

-Uzumaki? De que me sonara a mi ese apellido.- A todos les dió palo aquella pregunta.

-Naruto.

-Que quieres Tenten.

-¿Es que no sabes reconocer tu propio apellido?.- Naruto la miró confuso y giró su vista hacia Gaara que le sonrió. El seguía sin comprender.

-Mi propio apellido?

-Será mejor que vaya a buscar a Ramen, no vaya a ser.- Tenten asintió. Konohamaru y Kankuro seguían discutiendo. Gaara se convirtió en arena y esa arena salió por la ventana hacia las calles de Konoha. Tenten se levantó y se apoyó en el umbral sonriendo levemente. Su pasado le asaltaba, cuantos recuerdos. Todo aquello que creía olvidado y hoy regresaba a su memoria.

Puff(Ruido de aparición con explosivos, como hace Kakashi)

-¿Tenten?

-¿Raimaru?- La chica abrazó extrechamente al pelinaranja que acababa de aparecer en el alfeizar de la ventana.

-Cuanto tiempo.- Dijo ella, solamente.

-Oye tú, saca las manos de encima a mi hermana.

-Eso, ¿Que crees que le haces a mi novia?- Los dos chicos qu antes peleaban entre ellos se acercaron a Raimaru y Tenten con cara de asesinos.

-Yo, esto, esto es una confusión...yo solo.

-Tú lo que eres es un pervertido más que Kankuro que s´lo quiere aprovecharse de mi hermana.

-Esoeso- Kankuro asintió tontamente, pero entonces recapacitó en las palabras de Konohamaru. Oye,¿Que yo soy que?

-Eres un pervertido.

-Repite eso.

-¿Que pasa?¿Es que no lo entiendes?Per-ver-ti-do, aprovechado de menores.-Tenten parecia divertida ante semejante escena.

-No soy menor, Konohamaru, ya tengo 19 años. -Dijo entre risas

-Pero eres menor que el.

-¿Y?

-Bueno yo solo venía a pedir disculpas.- Dijo raimaru intentando hacerse notar.

-Disculpas aceptadas, sean por lo que sean, no importa, tenemos demasiado trabajo para preocuparnos por tonterías.- Dijo un Naruto que ahora parecía mucho más maduro que minutos antes.

-Bien, entonces me voy, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí. Un placer verte Tenten.

-El placer ha sido mío.- Dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Oye Tenten que estoy aquí.

-Estás celoso,¿Kankie?

-Kankie?Jajajaja.- Konohamaru se reía y señalaba a Kankuro, Naruto hacía exactamente lo mismo.

-Oye, inmaduros, seguro que os estais muriendo de envidia, os voy a...- No pudo continuar, Pues Tenten besó sus labios corta y dulcemente.

-Déjalo amor, no discutas.

-Esto, Tenten, yo solo.-Tenten posó su índice sobre los labios de Kankuro.

-No hace falta que hables.

Siento interrumpir pero creo que hay demasiado trabajo para tonterías.-Tenten y Kankuro se separaron de inmediato.

-Si señor. Dijron a la vez, en plan soldados. Pero pocos instantes despues todos , incluido Naruto, rompieron en carcajada por lo absurdo de la escena.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una mujer rubia caminaba alegre por Konoha. Tenía cuatro chichos que aniñaban su rostro y vestía de manera un poco extravagante. Por esto y por la cinta de su pelo se reconocía perfectamente que pertenecía a la villa de la arena. Y si les digo que además llevaba un gran abanico al costado no hace falta que dga ni quien era. Si, esactamente, Temari caminaba feliz a reencontrarse con Shikamaru, sin duda alguna el gran amor de su vida. Había esperado tanto aquel día.

La rubia se paró frente a la puerta de la casa del Nara. Dingdong, sonó el timbre. No hubo respuesta, pero Temari no se daba por vencida y volvió a insistir. Al no volver a obtener respuesta, la rubia, que no tenía ni un pelo de tonta, Se hecho para atrás y sacó una llave de debajo del felpudo Abrió la puerta de aquella casa con la seguridad de la persona a la que buscaba estaba seguramente dormida en su cuarto y entró con seguridad. Lo que vió la dejó un tanto shokeada.

Frente a ella había dos personas. Una era la persona a la qu buscaba. La otra la "rubia osigenada" como ella la llamaba a la que tanto odiaba. Y se estban, se estaban ..BESANDO.

-Imperdonable.- Grito eufórica Temari.- Quítale las manos a MI Shika-kun.

-Perdona guapa. -Dijo la otra con una mano en su cadera.- Pero dudo que el sea TU Shika-kun, ¿Verdad Shikamaru?

-Yo...-Empezó el susodicho. Al no encontrar una buena explicación se tiró al suelo a descansar.- Que problemáticas soys las mujeres.

-Oye...

-¿Esas son tus últimas palabras, shikamaru?- Dijo la del Desierto entre lágrimas.- Bien, pues que sepas que esto es un adios, no u n hasta luego, TE ODIO.- Dicho esto se largo dando u n portazo.

-Shikamaru,¿Crees que nos hemos pasado?

-Si, Temari es pasado, tu eres mi preente ino.- La rubia sonrió.

-Te quiero Shikamaru.-Dijo la chica a su oío . Este le respondió con un beso en la frente.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Temari corría, estaba dolida, como podía haberle hecho eso? Él, la única persona por la que había aceptado ir a esa estúpida misión, si es que se le podía llamar misión. Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y mojaban el suelo a su paso. Temari iba tan anodada que no se dió cuenta de que alguien se le aproximaba y plaff, cayó al suelo con estrépito.

-Podías tener más cuidado. -Dijo la chica enfurecida.

-Lo siento, supongo que iba encerrado en mis pensamientos.- Un chico alto y esbelto de pelo anaranjado y ojos azules como el cielo le tendió una mano a la chica para ayudarle a levantarse.La chica pronto vió su katana, distintivo de las unidades ANBU y su cinta de la villa de la niebla tampoco pasó desapercivida.

El chico era "mono",había que reconocerlo, pero si había llegado a ser ANBU del país de la niebla, un país que es conocido por sus estrictos entrenamientos, era que se encontraba ante sin duda uno de los mejores Shinobis de toda la región. Temari se mordió el labio nerviosa.

-Lo siento, no debí haberte gritado, es que tengo un mal día.- La chica rechazo la mano que se le ofrecía y se incorporó ella sola. El chico solo sonrió.

-Que sea un gran ninja no quiere decir que te vaya a matar.

-¿Quien ha dicho que piese eso?

-Se lee claramente en tu mirada.- El chico rió divertido. La chica se enfado un poco.

-No se lee claramente en mi mirada, seguro que estas usando algún tipo de justu.

-Quizá..- La chica siguió su camino, dejando al otro pensativo.- Espera, ¿A donde vas?

-No te importa.

-Al menos dime cual es tu nombre.

-Si lo quieras saber presentate primero.

-Bien, me llamo Kanimaki Raimaru , del clan Kanimaki procedente de la villa de la niebla. Soy soltero y pertenezco a una unidad ANBU especial de escolta.

-Interesante.

-Creo qu te toca decirme tu a mi.- El chico le tendió una mano amistosa que la chica no rechazó.

-Bien, me llamo Temari, Sabakuno Temari, del clan Sabakuno. Y me dirijo al edificio del Hokage a encontrarme con mis hermanos.

-Bien, Sabakuno Temari, para mi sería un honor escoltarla hasta allá.- La chica sonrió. Quizá era hora de olvidar a Shikamaru.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una mujer rubia caminaba por Konoha. Los que la veían pasar se giraban para admirar su belleza. Algunos la miraban intentando recordar quien era. Otros se limtaban a saludarla, por si acaso la conocían de algo. Ella sólo sonreía. Estaba feliz. No recordaba aquella tierra, ya que la había abandonado varios años atrás pero al fin y al cabo la extrañaba. La amaba secretamente. Sus gentes, su atmosfera, su olor. Todo era nuevo para ella, pero a la vez conocido.

La chica caminaba sin rumbo, solo quería impregnarse de aquel olor, aquella sensación de satisfacción por volver al hogar. Entonces se sintió observada por una mirada que conocía.

La chica miró hacia atrás y comprobó lo que ya sabía. Sonrió.

Gaara avanzaba por las calles siguiendo a la muchacha, por no llamarla mujer, que llebaba delante. Era hipnotizante ver su paso, tan decidido y a la vez tan torpe. Era como ver a un bebe andar por primera vez. Se sonrojó. Aquella chica nublaba sus pensamientos y le impedía pnsar con claridad. Aún recordaba la primera vez que la vió.

**Flash back**

Un día como otro cualquiera en Suna. Temari y Kankuro discutían por alguna tontería, como siempre. Yo, el Kazekege, por fin, miraba la ventana con melancolía.

Estaba nervioso, tenía que reconocerlo, por fin conocería al Rekudaime Mizukage del que todo el mundo hablaba. Decían que era, sguramente, el Kage más fuerte de todos. Más también era sabida su simpatía con los atatsuki con los que había llegado inumerables acuerdos. Era alguien desconcertante sin duda. Tenía una manera curiosa de hacer las cosas.

Suspiré, ya era hora de que ese tal Mizukage se presentará ante mi. Dejé de mirar la ventana para observar de nuevo al reloj, y unos ojos azules aparecieron ante mi. No puedo ocultar que al principio me llevé un gran sustó. Luego me empecé a poner nervioso. Aquellos ojos, a ecasos milímetros de mi me observaban atentamnte. Estaban tan cerca.

Al pricipio pensé que era Naruto pero pronto comprendí que olía diferente.

-Puedes alejarte,¿sabes?- Entonces, al apartarla de mi comprendí que era una chica rubia, con las puntas anaranjadas y unos ojazos azules. Se parecía bastante a Naruto , solo que debía ir maquillada o algo por el estilo puesto que su piel era deasiado pálida.

-Lo siento, pero es que no me dejabas entrar.

-¿Entrar?

-Si entrar.- La chica me abrazó con entusiasmo y me dijo encanada de conocerte. No hice nada¿Que podía hacer? ¿Decirle que odiaba que hicieran eso? Pues si, lo odiaba, solo Naruto me trataba de esa forma.Pero ella era diferente, su contacto me gustaba, me sentía bien.

-Ramen Uzumaki, deja al Kazekage. ¿No sabes que odia que hagan eso?- La chica se separó.

-Pero Raimaru, yo solo...

-Menudo espectáculo para una Muzikage,¿No crees que deberías ser un poco más... menos infantil?

-¿Mizukage?

**Fin Flash Back**

Esos ojos azules volvían a estar frente a el, a escasos milímetros.

-Gaara, si no te conociera juraría que me estbas mirando el culo.

-¿Yo? Que va...

-Lo se.- La chica parecía apenada._Por más que hago no consigo que Gaara se fije en mi._-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer heldo?

-No vas a aceptar un no por respuesta,¿Me equivoco?- La chica sonrió.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Y entonces volví de la villa de la niebla y empecé desde 0.

-Comprendo.- Naruto miraba a la chica que lloraba abrazada de Kankuro.- Siento haberte hecho recordar.

-No importa, por fin me he librado de un gran peso.

-¿Tu lo sabías,Konohamaru?

-Por supuesto que lo sabía. Todito, yo conozco bien a las personas que me importan.

-No me apetece discutir.-Dijo Kankuro solamente. En ese momento, dos palomas se posaron sobre la cabeza de Tenten. Naruto cogió una de las notas que traían. Tenten cogió la otra. Leyeron en silencio.

-NEJI-KUN HA VUELTO.

-Neji-kun- Dijo Kankuro con rabia.- Ese del que estbas coladita de pequeña?- Tenten asintió toda roja. Kankuro no pudo disimular sus celos.- Yo me lo cargo.

-Tranquilo, ahora mi corazón pertenece a una sóla persona.

-¿Y es...?

-Tu, tontorrón.- Tenten besó a Kankuro suavemente en los labios.

-Id a un hotel.

-Cállate.

-De todas formas no podrían.- Dijo Naruto que parecía algo shokeado.- Todos los hoteles de la villa estan completos.

-COMPLETOS...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**¿Que pasará entre Temari y Raimaru?**

**¿Iran a tomar Gaara y Ramen helado de chocolate o pedirán otro sabor?**

**¿Donde dormirán los huéspedes?**

**¿Influirá el regreso de Neji en la relacción entre Tenten y kankuro?**

**Y lo más importante¿Que es lo que une a Tenten y Ramen y que es lo que les ha contado Tenten a Naruto y compañía?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el prósimo cap. Gracias por leer.**

**Si teneis dudas preguntad.**

**Raimaru Kanimaki:**Hijo del Godaime Mizukage y la hermana de Yondaime Hokage, Mizumi Uzumaki, quien fue raptada por el Mizukage años atrás. Es especialista en lucha con katana y la mayoría de la gente dice que el, Raimaru, es sin duda el mejor espadachín de la nación. Es el ANBU escolta de Ramen, además de su primo.

**Edad**:20

**Altura:**1.81

**Sueño**:Hacer una receta que le guste a Ramen

**Adora**:La cocina y la esgrima

**Odia**: Las noches de luna llena

**Hobbies**: Cocinar.


	3. Gemelas de distinta sangre

**Disculpen la tardanza, pero es que este capítulo tiene mucha tela por la cantidad de ideas que surgían. Aquí solo di pinceladas de las ideas principales, más por no aburriros y por no escribir que por otra cosa. Por que si se inventara algo para que las historias pasaran de tu cabeza a texto escrito ya habría escrito un betsellet xd. Que razón tuvo quien me lo dijo. En fin¿Algo que alegar, comentar, criticar, sugerir, cambiar...etc?Reviews plis**

**Cap.3: Gemelas de distinta sangre**

Gaara y Ramen seguían caminando por las calles de Konoha, llenas de gente que iba y venía entre un puesto y otro del casi improvisado mercado.La chica, como una niña, miraba puesto tras puesto maravillandose de todo lo que allí veía ante la atenta mirada de Gaara. Algunos hombres se le quedaban mirando, pero antes de que pudieran abrir la boca para decir algo, Gaara los fulminaba con una de sus miradas asesinas.

Ramen no se enteraba de esto, y seguía embriagada por la belleza de los puestos.

-Gaarita, no crees qu este vestido me sentaría como un guante?-dijo la chica alzando un minúsculo vestido amarillo pollito.

-Demasiado...- El chico pensaba que decirle para que no lo comprara, pero, ¿que decirle?Que se iba a ver demasiado sexy con eso? Y que todos los hombres la mirarían? Pero si eso era lo que ella quería¡¡¡

-Puedes probartelo si quieres querida. -Dijo la tendera. La chica asintió y en poco salio con un bonito vestido amarillo ceñido a su estilizada figura.

-Que opinas Gaara?-Pero Gaara no la miraba, estaba muy ocupado echando miradas asesinas a los hombres de al rededor e intentando que no se le notara que su nariz había sangrado un poquitín.-Gaara¡¡¡-El chico no le hacía ni caso.- Hombres, siempre igual,¿decías?

-Le queda super bien, sabe?Creo que se lo regalo.

-En serio?- Grito incrédula la muchacha abriendo sus hermosos ojos azules muy mucho y con la cuchara de plástico, llena de helado en la boca.- Pues muchas gracias. En tal caso creo que también me llevaré una de estas sábanas.- Dijo la chica dejando el helado en el mostrador.

-Buen ojo, algodón egipcio, el mejorcito que hay. -La chica sonrrío satisfecha.- Pero tiene idea de como va a llevarlas a casa?. La chica volvio a sonreir mientras acariciaba la suave sábana y se impregnaba de su olor. Una pequeña mariposa cruzaba el cielo soleado y sin nubes. Y en poco tiempo, dos personas más aparecieron en la tienda.

__

-No me acompañas Tenten?Pensé que te gustaría ver a Neji de nuevo.

-No, Naruto, de veras, ver a Neji es lo último que me apetece en este momento. Ademas, creo que a Kankuro no le cae muy bien que se diga.

-Bien, tu decides, pero me da no se que ir a allí solo.

-Piensa que te encontrarás con Hinata, que bonita pareja que hacen,¿Sabes?

-..Datebayo..-Dijo Naruto todo sonrojado(N/A:Este tio no se calla ni debajo del agua y cuando no tiene nada que decir se limita a decir dattebayo, pero eso vosotros ya lo sabeis)

-Dattebayo.- Dijo Tenten entre risas.- Bueno, voy a dar un paseo a ver si me despejo.

-Bien, pues yo me voy con Naruto.- Dijo alegre y Jovial Konohamaru. Kankuro se había ido a buscar a Su "querida" Hermana por que decía tener un mal presentimiento

-Bien, ve, pero no molestes.- Entonces , antes de que la puerta se cerrara tras ella recordó algo y gritó.- Suerte con Hanabi e Hinata. -Pero entonces, la cubierta de falsa felicidad calló, y algo que hacía mucho que no sentía se apoderó de ella, llevándola por las calles, sin rumbo fijo, sin nada a lo que regresar, sin nadie a quien amar...

:.:.

_Temari _y Ramen se dejaron Caer satisfechasen un banco, cargadas de bolsas y riendo a carcajadas. Detras, dos montones de bolsas andantes, por que no se les podía llamar de otra forma, llegaron hasta donde ellas estaban.

-Ha sido un día muy gratificante, ¿verdad?

-Si, la verdad es que nunca había comprado tanto en mi vida.

-Ni yo, Ramen, tienes que llamarme otro día para quedar.

-Hecho, pero esta vez decides tu a donde.

-Bien, queda prometido,¿Ok?

-Otra vez no, por favor¡¡

-Sucede algo, Raimaru?

-Nada, a parte de que a este paso me vas a arruinar, no estamos saliendo ni nada y...- El chico se cayó porque acababa de descubrir sus cartas y por que unos ojos oscuros le atravesaban llenos de rabia.

Temari se sonrojó y sonrió coquetamente, pero entonces vino el que faltaba.

-Oye, Chaval, no te consiento que trates así a mi hermana.

-Kankuro, sólo estábamos hablando.

-¿Que solo stabais hablando?Tu le acabas de escuchar.

-Perfectamente, y no creo que sea nada malo que quiera salir conmigo.

-Yo opino igual.

-TU TE CALLAS.- Gritaron los dos a la vez al pobre Raimaru, pero Gaara les lanzó una mirada asesina y los dos hermanos pidieron disculpas al de la niebla.

-Y ahoran van a ir a la torre del Hokague a dejar todo esto y preguntar por nuestros aposentos.

-Si señor.- Dijeron los tres con una mano en la cabeza a lo soldados.

Ramen estalló en carcajadas cuando los vio irse.

-Pues si que tienes controlados a tus hermanos...

-Si pero me gustaría tener controlada a otra persona.

-Hay, que riquiño eres Gaara,.- La rubia acaricio el pelo rojo con ternura, pero el chico apartó su mano de un manotazo y la miró de manera fulminante.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso.

-Gaara, lo siento, yo solo.- Ramen intentaba explicarse entre sollozos, pero no podía. Muchos, muchos eran los hombres que andaban tras de ella cada día. Tenía de todo:Rubios, morenos, altos ,bajos, feos , guapos, chulitos, con personalidad,...Pero con un factor común, a todos les interesaba Ramen. ¿Por que entonces va ella y se enamora del único que sería incapaz de amarle?

Ramen se levantó, no quería asimilar la verdad. No quería simplemente. Así que se levantó haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Gaara y dio contra una especie de pared. La persona que estaba al otro lado no quería que pasase. La pared era acristalada, como el agua. Ramen apoyó una mano sobre ella y vio un reflejo de si misma al otro lado. Con los ojos oscuros enrojecidos por el llanto y el pelo revuelto. Se apoyó sobre la pared y se dejó caer. Sabía quien estaba al otro lado. Sabía en que pensaba. Un día, ellos tres habían formado un equipo. Aún recoradaba todo aquello. Sin Duda, fueron buenos tiempos...

**Flash Back**

Un chico alto abrazaba a una chiquilla de unos 5 años, como ella. Ramen lo había estado buscando todo ese tiempo, y se enojó al encontrarlo con otra.Puso sus brazos en jarras y entornó los dos cielos de su cara.

-Oye, quien es esa y que haces abrazándola.- Los dos se separaron. Ramen no hacía más que mirar el pelo oscuro y alborotado de aquella chica, que no hacía mucho habría llevado una especie de coletas o algo así y ahora lucía un impresionante revoltijo de pelo.-Llevas una hoja en la caeza.- dijo a la muchacha con rintintín, la muchacha palpó su cabeza y encontró la hoja. Entonces la tiró al suelo.

Siento haber molestado.-Dijo juntando sus manos tras su espalda.- Pero...Pero...- Entonces rompió a llorar y ahora fue el hombro de ramen el que la consoló. Ella la jaló hacia atrás y se miró en sus ojos oscuros, teniendo una especie de deja vu, como si ya lo hubiese hechi otra vez.

-No tiene a donde ir- Dijo el chico, por aquel entonces de unos 9 años.- Y he pensado que se podía quedar a dorir en tu casa.

-Bien pues la respuesta es...- Al principio pensó en decir un no, pero dos pares de ojos de cordero eran demasiados ojos para soportar. La presión pudo con ella y no tuvo más remedio que ceder.- Está bien,me la llevaré a mi casa, pero sólo por esta noche.

Pero esa sola noche fue muy larga. Creo que si lo mandaran revisar al de los records mundiales lo editaré en un libro. La chica, que resultó llamarse TenTen, compartió dos largos años.

Las dos pasaban largas horas sentadas en una rama alta de aquel milenario árbol que sobresalía por encima de la valla de la escuela de ninjas. Las dos comentaban lo que sucedía abajo, las técnicas de los guenninsy, sobre todo, todo lo que le sucedía a Gina, chico del cual las dos estaban enamoradas.. Había risas y largas conversaciones y confidencias.

Algunas tardes, ponían en práctica todo lo aprendido luchando una contra la otra.Tenten utilizaba técnicas de tierra y armas mientras que su compañera, Ramen, prefería las técnicas de agua y el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Eran como la mantequilla y el chocolate:Tan parcidas y tan diferentes.Nadie se explicaba como se podían llevar tan bien. Algunos echaban la culpa a su rivalidad amorosa que, en esfuerzo por superarse la una a la otra las unía más que cualquier cosa.

Pero esa calma se rompió un día. Aquel día...

Un hombre de ojos anaranjados y ropas de Mitsukage se dejo caer pesadamente sobre una de las sillas del comedor, exactamente, en una cabecera enfrente de su mujer. Esta se limitó a interrogarle con la mirada mientras una niñita de oscuros ojos le servía su ración de comida.El señor se limitó a sonreirle, entonces la mujer, que intentaba que una niña de apenas cuatro años se tomara la sopa, hablo.

-¿Un mal día?- Todos los comensales la miraron asustados, concientes del mal genio del hombre.

-No demasiado bueno, la verdad, alguien anda detrás nuestra. La última víctima ha sido la pobre...- Dijo un nombre de tan complicada escucha como pronunciación y escritura.- a la que hemos encontrado muerta esta mañana. Al perecer, la mataron despues de..aprovecharse de ella, me entiendes¿no?

La peliazul se llevó las manos a la boca despues de escuchar las manos a la boca. La niña de cuatro años, de pelo azulado y lindos ojos anaranjados empezó a hacer tonterías para animar a su madre. El chico de pelo anaranjado(raimaru Xd) Bajo la vista, teniendo una ligera idea de lo que hablaban sus padres.Midori, una preciosa niña de cabellos y ojos esmeralda, bajo también la vista y, pese a ser un año más joven que Tenten, pareció entender lo que ocurría.

Por último, Ramen seguía con la misma expresión que siempre. Tenten estaba un tanto confundida sin entender del todo el mensaje. No se atrevía a preguntar, pero la curiosidad la comía por dentro. Y al parecer no era a la única.

-¿Y ?¿Que nos quieres decir con eso?- Ramen hizo la pregunta despues de tomar un gran sorbo de agua.

-Pues que te convertirás en Guennin.- Eso si era una sorpresa. Ramen escupió todo el agua que había tragado. El resto de comensales bajaron más la vista

-Ramen¡¡Pero si aún es una cría. Me niego rotundamente a que mi sobrina vaya allí.

-Pues no te puedes negar, sabes que la chica que murió, tu alumna, iba a presentarse al examen para ascender a Jounnin que se celebrará en la roca. Habiamos acordado que partirían seis de nuestros guennins. No podemos romper un acuerdo así como así.

-¿Y pretendes que Ramen la substituya?Pero si es una cría. Apenas tiene siete años.- vociferó La mujer.

-Yo a su edad, ya era un chunnin.

-Ya ,pero tu eres tu y Ramen es Ramen. No permito que vaya . Además que estara a mi cuidado. ¿Y si le pasa algo?¿Crees que estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme?

-Cariño, así no vamos a ninguna parte. Dejemoslo a su elección.¿que dices Ramen?

-Que...-Eseos instantes de espera se hicieron intensos. Todos podían oir su corazón latir. Podía parecer una tontería, pero era algo muy importante. Como el aleteo de la mariposa de Ramen que en ese instante que pasaba por allí y, según mucha gente, ese simple aleteo provocaría un tornado en un lugar lejano. Tenten se estremeció.¿Y si sucedía lo mismo?¿Y si por una tontería, como decir si o no, sus vidas cambiaban irremediablemente? Además, si decía que si , eso suponía como mínimo dos meses sin ver a Ramen y eso...Eso esra mucho tiempo.

si.- Dijo ella entonces.- me muero de ganas por ir.

Se Oyó un portazo. Tenten consiguió clavar una kunai en el último instante para que la puerta no se cerrase.

-Raimaru.-Dijo estonces sintiendo el suelo vibrar a causa de las fuertes estocadas que el proporcionaba a un pelele.-Raimaru para, para o...- El chico desenfundó la espada. Tenten retrocedió a causa del miedo.

-O que Tenten?.- El Chico movió la espada de un lado a otro.- A caso crees que no fue injusto, que no debía haber sido yo el que ahora sonriese, el que estuviese nevioso a causa de la espectación que me causase partir mañana por primera vez lejos de casa. Tu sabes...-En sus ojos vió un halo de locura.

Tenten esquivaba torpemente los hachazos, por llamarlos de algún modo, que el chico intentaba proporcionarle. Su acero silvaba al cortar el aire, Tenten siguió retrocediendo con miedo. No lo culpaba, ella se sentía igual que él, confusa y herida. Las lágrimas le resvalaban de los ojos sin poder contenerlas.Retrocedia y esquivaba por inercia.

Se sentía mal consigo misma. Decepcionada por que el Mizukage no la eligiese a ella, aunque tampoco tuviese por que.Triste por que pasaría al menos unos 2 meses y,sabiendo como era Ramen, seguramente un mes hasta poder volver a verla tanto a ella como a Gina(que también iba) y seguramente cuando los dos volviesen las cosas no serían iguales, pues seguramente volverían siendo chunnin y estarían ocupados la mayoría del tiempo en largas y complicadas misiones de rango c e, incluso, b.

Y por último se sentía mal por que se acababa de demostrar a si misma porque no la había escogido a ella, fácil, no tenía madera de Nenja. Las situaciones límite noqqueaban sus sentidos y el miedo le hacía retroceder y llorar, un ninja no debía demostrar ese tipo de sentimientos. Es más, un ninja debe ser como un ataud que no demuestre nunca sus sentimientos. Nunca, ni aun teniendo la muerte frente a ti.

Pronto dió contra la pared, cargándose la estantería y haciendo que todos los libros cayeranal suelo. El chico no se dio por satisfecho, estaba totalmente trastocado.Alzó la katana para dar una última estocada mortal a la chica. Entonces ella interpuso primero una mano, con la que paró el reluciente acero, y luego la otra, con la que lo aparto de si y también del chico, rasgando las cortinas y haciendo que la luna iluminase la habitación. El chico, por fin, fue consciente de sus actos y se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, reprimiendose las lágrimas y preguntandose que había hecho.

Tenten se acercó cautelosamente a él y este, cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca, se dispuso a vendarle las manos.

-Hoy es noche de Luna llena, tendremos mucho trabajo..-Tenten asintió.

Las horas pasaban lentas, los segundos parecían días y en el aire se respiraba la tensión de todos y cada uno de los miembros del alumnado que acababan de hacer el examen de graduación. La profesora les había traido unos textos para calmar los nervios y leer en alto en clase,pero eso no hacía más que aumentar su expectación.

-Puede continuar, señorita Tenten?-La chica asintió y miróe y a llevarse bien aunque sean tan diferentes la hoja de papel que la profesora le ponía frente a ella

-Haber...-Dijo cansinamente.-Y los dos espíritus se volveran a encontrar, como la primavera y el invierno, que siempre van unidos y son tan diferentes. Pues en uno muere la vida y en el otro muere la muerte. Dos espíritus destinados a chocarse eternementee y a llevarse bien aunque sean tan diferentes. Dos espíritus que han de estar complementandose si quieren que no se rompa el estrecho equilibrio. Dos almas más débiles que las bestias y, unidas, más fuertes que todas ellas. Dos almas iguales a los humanos. Dos almas que...- La morena se vió interrumpida por la llegada de un hombre con unos papeles

. La profesora sonrió, comprendiendo, y tomo el papel para regresar a su sitio. El hombre empezó a leer el nombre de los equipos despues de que la profesora dijera lo mucho que les echaría de menos y la suerte que les deseaba.

Tenten salió pronto de allí. En su cabeza seguía la imagen de la sonriente Ramen abandonandola casa junto a Mitsumi y Gina, y otro chico más del que desconocía muchas cosas. Ella ya era una gran chunnin, por lo que ponía en la carta que había llegado una semana antes. Hacía tres mess que no se veían, y Tenten ya le echaba de menos.

También añoraba a Gina, sus palabras, sus miradas, su rostro. Debería estar prohibido que naciese alguien taaaaaaaaaaaaan perfecto.

Y por último, también añoraba a Mitsumi pues, debido a su ausencia, se habíaan tenido que repartir las tareas de la casa. A Tenten le tocó lo más fácil: Tareas de sociedad. Acompañar a su tío(Como acabó llamando al Mitsukage) a diferentes actos, salir a la compra, ir a lavar la ropa...Ese tipo de cosas.

Midori se encargaba de la casa y Raimaru de la comida. El trio perfecto(No penseis mal)

Pero Tenten sabía que todo debía ser así.

Fuera se encontró por primera vez con un hombre al que admiraría a partir de ese momento. Un Hombre que para ella fue como un padre y que la trató como una hija.

Un hombre cuyo nombre era:Momochi Zabuza.

Habían pasado más de nueve meses. Ramen había regresado hacía dos a la villa con la agradable y a la vez desagradable sorpresa de que Tenten había partido a convertirse en una chunnin. Ramen sonrrió al recordar la ilusión con la que ella misma había partido meses antes. La esperanza de convertirse en una gran ninja y el alivio que supuso conseguir llegar a ser Jounnin. Quizá fue todo un poco acelerado, pero fue mejor así.

Gina también había llegado a Jounnin,pero el otro compañero decidió empezar a enseñar en la escuela, así que ya no realizarían misiones con el.

El caso es que hoy regresaba Tenten. Hacia tanto que no la veía. La había echado muchisimo de menos. Sin ella no era lo mismo echarle los tejos a Gina, y se había convertido en un gran amigo suyo. Poco a poco se había desenamorado de él.Ahora Lo veía simplemente como un hermano mayor al que preguntar todo lo que no se sabe y confiar todo lo que se desconoce.Pero sabía que cuando ella volviese todo volvería a la normalidad.

Tenten daba puñetazo tras puñetazo al acero de Raimaru ante la atenta mirada de su sensei y la otra chica, un año menor que ella, de ojos grises,la hermana de Gina.

La chica,Tenten, no paró hasta que Raimaru estuvo en el suelo. Odiaba las armas(al menos por aquel entonces)Le parecían una deshonrra para el propio autoestima y evitaba usarlas por todos los medios. Así que, además de unos cuantos justus de Tierra, la chica utilizaba golpes certeros con sus puños y piernas. Estos últimos meses, la hermana de gina le había enseñado diferentes posturas de lucha, cuales eran más mortíferas...etc.

Tenten trabajaba con esmero, y cada día estaba más cerca de convertirse en Jounnin como ansiaba. Pues solo si conseguía llegar a ser Jounnin el Mitzukague le dejaría realizar alguna que otra misión junto a Ramen y Gina, su querido Gina.

Pero en el fondo Tenten tenía en mente otra cosa. Ver su empeño por superarse complacía en gran medida a su sensei,Zabuza, y en eso era lo único que le importaba. Se dormía pensando en el y se despertaba pensando en que pasaría con el toda la mañana. Y tener que verle todos los días no ayudaba demasiado.

Tenten había intentado deshechar aquella idea. Ella estaba enamorada de Gina, en el fondo lo sabía, pero Zabuza se colaba poco a poco en sus pensamientos, invadiéndolos vilmente.

Ramen se despertó de mañana. Por fin, hoy sería el gran día. Despues de gran esfuerzo, Tenten había conseguido convertirse en Jounnin y que mejor regalo que una misión con Ramen y Gina. Ramen ya lo estaba saboreando. Los tres juntos, como en los viejos tiempos.No llegaba la hora de partir. Pero entonces vino su madre y, sin saber muy bien como, consiguió que se metiera en el lujoso Kimono y la arrastró pesadamente hacía una recargada habitación. Frente a ellas, unos señores de ojos color perla la miraban directamente.

También estaba su padre, por decirlo de algún modo, ya que en realidad era su tío y, a su lado, el hombre del que supuestamente estaba enamorada:Gina.

Los hombres callaron cuando esta llegó. Ella hubiese preferido que no callaran, que siguiesen comentando sobre política y guerra. Pero callaron. Todos esperaron a que él hablara. El ,el que parecía ser el jefe.

-Bien, damos por empezado los trámites del compromiso.

Hora y media despues...

-¿Compromiso?Tu lo sabías verdad.- Amenazó Ramen con un dedo acusador.

-Verás yo...

-Que le diré dime, que le diré, como voy a mirarle a los ojos despues de esto?

-Yo..Ramen yo...Te Quiero.

Ramen quedó callada. El camino hacía el campo de entrenamiento fue demasiado largo. Él esperaba una respuesta, una respuesta que ella no le podía dar.Se encontraron con la animada tenten, que rebosaba felicidadPor que tendrá que estar tan contenta´´Pensó Ramen para sí. El camino se hizo largo.

La misión era sencilla, rescatar un pergamino antiguo de unos malhechores y salir sin ser vistos.

Pero la cosa se complico.Al poco de coger el pergamino, les tendieron una emboscada. Tres contra diez, menudos números.La Lucha era intensa. Los tres se defendían más o menos bien, incluso algunos del bando contrario habían caido.Pero todo se desmoronó cuando Tenten decidió irse por su cuenta y riesgo.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento-Alego.

-Espera, No te vayas.- Dijo Ramen mientras la miraba distraida sin darse cuenta de que una Kunai iba directamente hacia ella. Cuando se dio cuenta de que iba hacia ella ya era tarde. Peor algo se interpuso entre ella y la Kunai.

Ramen miró con ojos llorosos como su mjor amigo moría sin remedio entre sus brazos. Sentía la frustración de no poder hacer nada. No había supervivientes, nadie a quien preguntar por que lo habían hecho. Solo un montón de cádaveres y una cantidad proporcional de sangre.

Ramen se mordió el labio con rabia, antes de cargar a Gina a la espalda y emprender la vuelta a casa.

-Tu, ¿Como has podido?-Tenten lloraba de rabia ante un hombre recién curado de todas sus heridas. Un criminal al que estaba dejando escapar.

-Tenten, yo siempre fui así.Pero nunca te utilicé, te lo juro. Te quiero Tenten, eres como una hija para mi.- Los ojos de Tenten se pusieron entonces en blanco. Como una hija..Solo eso.

-No hablo contigo, hablo conmigo misma.¿Como pude admirar y seguir a alguien tan rastrero como tu y cuando tengo la oportunidad de matarte dejarte con vida?

-¿por que me tienes cariño?-Tenten sonrió amargamente.

-Vete, y no vuelvas, no eres bien recibido aquí.

-Tenten, has sido una buena alumna pero entiendeme, todos tenemos nuestras ansias de poder. Todo lo hacemos por el poder, aunque la gente diga que es por dinero,¿Y que es el dinero si no poder? Incluso me atrevería a decir que tu también tienestus anpiraciones.- Tenten se mordió el labio y se lo penso un rato, antes de decir:

no:- Y darse la vuelta corriendo hacia la habitacion contigua, donde una ella de ojos azulados que relucían como la espuma del mar y un cabello dorado como el sol la miraba con tristeza. Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y sobre su cabeza había un sombrero de Mitzuage. Pero,¿Que había pasado?¿Que había pasado para que entre las dos se alejaran tanto la una de la otra y entre las dos se hubiese levantado un muro infranqueable?

-----------------------

**Perdón de nuevo por la tardanza n.n**

**Gina:Plateado. Chico del que Ramen y Tenten estaban enamoradas, tiene unos 5 o 6 años más que ellas y poco se sabe del. Tiene una hermana y es miembro lejano del clan Hyuga**

**Midori:Verde(En japonés)Hermana de Raimaru en su interior hay un Biujji sellado pero solo ella, Ramen y Raimaru lo saben. No tienen ni idea de quien se lo selló. Midori Odia la vía ninja.**


	4. Kankuro

**Aquí estoy de nuevo y de nuevo con otra escusa: Globales**

**Hay que estudiar mazo y dormir muxo pero casi no queda tiempo para pensar ni escribir.Espero que os guste este cap. Donde cedemos algo de protagonismo a Kankie-kun, que ya era hora ,no?**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Cap.4:Nuestro querido amigo Kankuro**

**Kankuro´s Pov**

Hola.

Soy Sabakuno Kankuro, natural de villa de la Arena o Suna noseque, como la llaman la mayoría. Tengo unos veinteaños y me encuentro dirigiéndome a la mansión Hyuga en compañía del Hokage Rokudaime, Naruto Uzumaki, quien me cae realmente bien.

No solo por haber estado junto a mi Tennie-chan en sus momentos de soledad , ni por ayudar a Gaara. Simplemente, simpatizo con el, somos afines. Siempre me ha caido bien. En cierto modo, es como yo. Temari siempre me regaña y me dice que para un hombre no es aconsejable hablar demasiado bien de otro hombre por que lo pueden tomar por diferente( me entendeis?) Causa que ha provocado entre nosotros numerosas escusas: Yo le decía a Temari que estaba buenísima(más para hacerla callar que por otra cosa) y ella me pegaba. Así de simple.

Con respecto al muchacho que nos acompaña(por que no se si se le puede llamar hombre) se llama Konohamaru y es el hemano menor de mi querida Tenten. Es un poco pesado, quizá demasiado obsesionado con Naruto y con convertirse en el 7ºHokage. Y también supersobreprotector. Pero, en el fondo, en eso lo entiendo. A mi me pasa lo mismo con Temari, por lo que no lo culpo.

Tenten... Si no fuera por ti yo no estaría aquí. Te debo tanto... Aún recuerdo el día que me enamoré de ti, que no fue el primer día que te vi, por desgracia.

**Flash back**

_Aquel día era un día ajetreado. Hermano nos había abandonado, o eso pensábamos todos. La desesperación se hacia sentir a mi alrededor, pero yo me hacía el loco e intentaba no escucharla. No me afectaba. Prefería pensar que mi hermano estaba vivo, aferrarme a esa esperanza, por falsa que fuera. Gracias a Dios resultó ser cierta._

_-Menos mal que estás vivo, hermanito, menudo susto nos has dado._

_-Un poco de respeto al kazekage-sama, Kankuro.-Temari, como no, siempre con el "un poco de respeto". Me pone de los nervio dandoselas de super hermana sinofuesepormiKankuronosequetehubiesehecho o algo por el etilo, haciéndome quedar siemre mal delante de mi hermano._

_-Eso.- Gritaron dos chicas chillonamente que intentaban, sin resultado, acercarse a mi hermano.Otra chica pelirosa atendía a una anciana, la vieja Chiyo o algo así se llamaba, pero de vez en cuando miraba a Gaara sonrojada._

_Este , en cambio, parecía en su mundo, ajeno a su alrededor._

_Entonces me doy cuenta de algo. Naruto esté tirado en el suelo mirando avergonzado hacia donde esta mi hermano. Creo adivinar que es lo que piensa y que debo darle ánimos._

_-Tranquilo, Naruto.- Supongo que está tirado en el suelo por culpa de mi "querida"hermana.-A las mujeres les pierden los altos cargos.- Entonces la vi._

_La miro con disimulo. Está allí, quieta, impasible. Se echa una mano al hombro y mira hacia la vieja muerta sin más, dos pasos por detrás del Hyuga, como siempre la vería a partir de aquel día._

_Yo mismo la había visto años atrás en numerosas ocasiones, y también hacia realmente poco. Pero ,por alguna extraña razón nunca me había fijado de aquella manera en ella: Sus delicadas facciones, su dulce sonrisa, el brillo de sus pupilas dilatadas... Creo que aquel fue el instante en el que me enamoré._

_-Pobre vieja Chiyo.- Dice Naruto a mi lado.¡¡Casi había olvidado que él estaba allí!!-debeis llevarla rápidamente a la villa para que la curen, Dattebayo!_

_-No hay cura para su enfermedad.- Mire de reojo a la chica morena, que me miró con interés con sus ojos centelleantes. Yo intenté hacer como si no me mirase, pero no pude. Mi voz se volvió un poco más lenta, mi mirada se iba cada dos por tres hacia la de ella. A duras penas intenté explicarme.- No realizó una técnica de curación, si no de transfusión de vida._

_Bien Kankuro, un aplauso por favor. Cualquiera se hecharía a reir al oír aquellas palabras. Yo mismo estaba a punto de hacer un comentario gracioso sobre mis propias palabras, pero me percaté de algo. Nadie reía._

_-Transfusión de vida...- Dijo la chica pensativa._

_-Exacto.- El Hyuga asintió levemente. Los miré. A todos. Acababa de decir una salvajada pero ellos no reían . Simplemente asentían. Entonces sonreí ampliamente._

_ooo000ooo_

_Dos semanas me llevó sonsacarle a Gaara el nombre de la chica sin que este pudiese sospechar nada, y finalmente me lo dijo Temari un día, de pasada. Al principio no le entendí bien. ¿TenTen? Era un nombre extraño. Luego confirmé que así era como se llamaba._

_Así que, los próximos años procuraba buscar escusas para acompañar a Temari a Konoha. Esta pensaba que lo hacía simplemente por controlarla. Mejor que pensase así._

_Hasta que un día la conocí. Y entonces empezamos a intimar hasta llegar hasta donde hoy estamos y..._

**FIN Flash BAck**

-Kankuro- gritó Konohamaru.

-Que- dijo este cansinamente.

-Otra vez en tu mundo?Ya hemos llegado.

-Lo se, no soy tan teme como tu para no saber que esta es la mansión Hyuga.

-Pues timbra.

-Bien.- Kankuro se acercó un paso a la verja y timbró con decisión.

...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo

Temari dejó su Té sobre la mesa. Ya había oscurecido y, en la lejanía se representaba un espectáculo digno de ver.

Una smobra corría, se agachaba y sostenía la posición durante unos segundos para, al fin, levantarse y cruzarse con otra sombra que hacía lo mismo.

-Shika-kun.- Gritó una voz chillona.

-Que quieres.- Dijo este con voz cansina, seguramente pensando que problemática mujer. Se encontraba al lado de Temari, entre montañas de papeles.

Esta, Temari, lo había perdonado pero no había olvidado lo que le había hecho sufrir.. así que ahora la pareja intentaba por todos os medios "recompersarla" por todo el mal que le habían hecho.

-Que prefieres,Lirios o Narcisos?

-Y a mi que me preguntas?Los dos son igual de problemáticos. Además, esas son cosas de mujeres.

-Está bien, Temari-san, tu que dices?

-Los lirios son bonitos, no?Además, los narcisos a mi ver son muy cargantes-Dijo sonriendo. Ino correspondio su sonrisa

-Que bueno es tener una mujer cerca-que pronto se volvió una expresión malevola de mala leche.

-Ves Shika-kun¡¡¡Ella me comprende.

-Lo que tu digas, problemática mujer.

-Serás...- Pero no acabó la frase. Unas burbujas y cuatro mariposas color coblato entraron junto a un viento frío cargado de arena y un pajarillo con un lazo en la cabeza.

Todos miraron ensimismados como esto se convertía en las cuatro sombras que instantes antes completaban su extraño ritual.

-Temari-chan.- Una mano tocó su espalda dándole un gran susto y oblegándola a girarse, besando su frente.- Espero que la espera no fuese larga.

-Tranquilo, más bien fue corta.

-Me alegro.

-Estais seguros de qu visteis a una chica con un aura verdoso y extraño.

-Si.- Dijo un chico sliendo de la penumbra junto a su cmpañero y un perro.

-Era una mujer hermosa y sus ojos eran amarillos.

-Midori, no hay duda.- Dijo la Mitsukage.

-Pero eso es imposible, quedó al cargo de toda la villa. Incluso pusimos un sello mazo complicado para que no pudiese salir.

-Encerrasteis a esa mujer en vuestra villa?- Dijo Kiba, empezando a perder os papeles.

-Midori.- empezó Tenten.- No es una mujer cualquiera.

-A no?.- Preguntó Shino interesándose.- Entonces, que es?

-Ella es una jinchuriki.

...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo...ooo000ooo

Naruto sonreía ampliamente contándole sus tonterías a una mujer peliazulada vestida con un kimono color negro azulado del estilo del que tiene Shizune. Llevaba el pelo suelto y un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas. Les seguían dos hombres callados, uno al lado del otro , sin hablar, echándose miradas asesinas de cuando en vez.El moreno bajito que les acompañaba(digo bajito por que aún es peque)No les acompaña, se ha quedado en la mansión.

-No te parece Hina-chan.

-Claro, Naru-chan, me parece una idea estupenda y..- Se oye un ruido estraño.

-Que es eso?.- Kankuro se pone en guardia de repente, sus acompañantes le imitan.

-Ni idea

-Para que te sirve el Byakungan ese?

-Ein, que aquí yo no me estoy metiendo con nadie.

-Quieren dejar de discutir?.- Dijo la peliazulada.- Miren.- Esta señaló un punto frente a ellos. Naruto apretaba los puños mientras la expresión zorruna se hacía cada vez más clara en su rostro.

Ante ellos, una mujer de aura verdoso, ojos amarillos y expresión lobuna los miraba dispuesta a realizar el primer ataque.

**¿Quien es esa mujer?¿Será la misma que vieron Shino y kiba?¿Por que es de vital importancia encontrarla?**

**Todo esto y algo más en el próximo cap: Luna llena y Midori**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. y que me dejen muxos reviewa xd**

**Si tienen dudas pregunten sin miedo**

**Y perdón por la tardanza n.n no me venía la inspiración.**

**Bsñs**


	5. Luna llena y Midori

**Los personajes de naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenecen.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Cap.5:Luna llena y Midori**

**Kushina´s Pov**

**Flash Back**

Las fotos se extienden ante mi como retrazos de mi vida. Mi pelo rojo cae como cataratas sobre mis hombros al fin. Ya no lo tengo que ocultar ante una peluca azul o rubia, ya no. El ha decidido que no soy útil, por lo que intentará matarme, por lo que ya no importa lo que me ocurra, moriré.

Miro la primera foto con Cariño, soy yo con unos veintitantos años menos. Tengo dos trenzas, super mona y, por desgracia, super bocazas. En la foto aparezco gritando a grito pelao contra Minato, ¡¡que tiempos aquellos!! En el fondo, Jiraya intentaba calmarnos sin llegar a conseguirlo. Y nuestro otro compañero, como siempre, ausente al mundo...Que tiempos aquellos...

Y pensar que tiempo despues me casé con el, con Minato...Nadie me lo creería si lo dijese hoy.

La siguiente foto es de nuestro primer hijo,Raimaru, pelinaranja a camino entre mi pelo y su pelo, y de nuestro primer viaje a la villa de la niebla donde lo dejamos a cargo del Mitsukage, quien supuestamente sería mi marido durante tantos otros años, una de mis tapaderas.

He tenido tantas( tapaderas ) que ya casi habia olvidado quien era yo realmente. Si, soy yo, al fin lo recuerdo.

La siguiente foto mostraba una recién nacida rubia, con los ojos cerrados. Ella es Ramen, mi hija, aunque ni ella lo sabe.

Despues llegó el Kyubi, la destrucción,la masacre. Pero no me puedo quejar. Pese a que mi hijo, Naruto Uzumaki, tuvo que ser el "recipente contenedor" del Kyubi, no me quejo. Fue mi culpa. Si yo al menos le hubiese explicado, si frenara los pies a Minato, si consiguiese por un instante que nada hubiese pasado...

Una lágrima se escapa y cae sobre una de las fotos. Es mi hijo, su foto de graduación.

La robé un día que fui a la villa de la hoja,pero por desgracia él no estaba allí . Al menos conseguí la foto.Se parece demasiado a su padre, no como Raimaru, que se parece más a mi. En cambio, Raimaru es más como su padre respecto a la forma de ser. Me encanta que sea así. Me hace recordar los buenos tiempos, en la que sólo esixtiamos yo y él, nadie más.

Sigo revolviendo entre las fotos. Hay una de Raimaru y Ramen junto a Midori, que quizá sea la más extraña de todos, con su pelo verde fruto de la influencia del Biujii que lleva dentro.Otra de las fotos es del Atatsuki al que he pertenecido hasta hace escasos minutos.

Bajo el nombre de Konan, me había infiltrado en la organización, había echo cosas horribles y matado a decenas de personas por una sola razón:él.

Mi vida se resumía así, en dos simples letras que conducían a otras tantas: él. El padre de sus hijos, el que nunca la valoró y pese a ello s casó con ella, el que nunca hizo nada por ella aunque se estuviese jugando el cuello por él...Así el era.

De repente oigo pasos acercarse. Se que es ella, Midori, es la única que está en la casa.

La veo acercarse, pararse ante la puerta y preguntar quien soy. No respondo.

Ella insiste nuevamente y se acerca peligrosamente.

-Soy tu madre.- Calmada, le tiendo un par de fotos que laza por los aires de un manotazo.

-Tu no eres mi madre, mi madre era rubia y una persona sabia y responsable. Usted es una ladrona de mala muerte que sabe quien que le ha hecho a mi madre, ¿Que le ha hecho?-Callo y la miro. No tengo respuesta. La miro, miro sus ojos verdes que poco a poco se vuelven amarillos y pienso. Pienso que contestar.- Dime de una vez QUE LE HAS HECHO A MI MADRE.-Sus ojos se han vuelto totalmente amarillos y su dentadura luce dos largos colmillos. Poco a poco va perdiendo la conciencia y cediéndola a la bestia. No la culpo, hay luna llena.

-Soy yo, Lobi-Chan.- La chica cedió y soltó mi muñeca con delicadeza.

-Mamá?- Preguntó con sorpresa. Yo sólo sonreí y puse una foto en sus manos.- Búscalos y traelos de vuelta, pronto, que nada ni nadie te detenga.

La chica asintió y se puso en camino obediente. Esta reacción puede ser extraña, pero Ella está entrenada así. Se limita a acatar mis ordenes y a cuestionar las del resto del mundo. Sonrío melancólica, no debería confiar tanto en mi.

-Que será de ti?- Preguntó antes de irse.

-Estaré bien, no te preocupes, tú solo traelos.

-Bien, una última cosa.

-Rápido por avor.

-Que has hecho con Mitsumi?

-Yo soy Mitsumi.-La chica me miro sin sorpresa. Comprendo por que me ha hecho esa pregunta. Está inclinada, sobre la ventana. Yo, como buena madre, beso su mejilla y la despido con la mano.

**Fin Flashback**

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

Miro e suelo distraída. No quiero hacerlo. Todo el valor aquel que creí renir se va poco a poco, pasando a mejor vida. Soy una cobarde. Y ,pese a todo, voy a hacerlo, quiero hacerlo. Destruiré de una vez por todas esa maldita organización que destruyó mi vida y la de tantos otros. Sólo espero que esta misión suicida sea provechosa y que Midori los encuentre y traiga sanos y salvos. No soportaría que pusiesen sus sucias manos sobre alguno de mis pequeños.

**Mientrass tanto...**

-Apartaos.- Dijo una voz entre humana y aullido de lobo.-¿Por que lo protejeis?No quiero hacerle daño. Solo quiero llevarlo conmigo.

-Nunca.- Hinata almaceno chacra en la palma de su mano. Tenía el Byakungan actiado ye intentó darle un manotazo a la mujer licántropo, pues era medio mujer medio lobo.

Esto provocó que el polvo se levantara y no dejara ver a los presentes.

Naruto, ojos enrojecidos y aura roja aparte, pidió a Kankuro que mandase un mensaje de ayuda mientras ellos se encargaban de la situación. Este, tras mucho oponerse, accedió.

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

-Nosotros nos vamos, espero que solucioneis el entuerto

-Eso, mañana a eso de las ocho ya estaremos por aquí. Kazekage-sama-La rubia hizo una reverencia ante el nombrado.- Mizukage-sama.- Hizo lo propio con la Mizuage.- Resto de la gnte, nos vemos, okis?. -La rubia giñó un ojo y salió por la puerta del brazo de un Shikamaru que ya decía su típica frase.

-Parece que hacen buena pareja, verdad?- Ramen sonreía al decir esto, pero pronto borró la sonrisa de su cara al ver la cara de su primo, que la miraba fulminante.- Pero bueno, tampoco tan buena como...-La chica calló al instante pensando que decir para salir de aquella embarazosa situación, pero un hecho hizo que no tuviese que decir nada. Un hecho tan aliviador como la campana que anuncia el fin de la clase.

Una Tenten con cara de circunstancias corrió rápidamente hacia el baño, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Los presentes se quedaron atónitos. Entonces una mariposa se posó sobre la cabeza de Ramen. Tras unos segundos, sus ojos se abrieron y sus pupilas se dilataron dibujando un gesto de sorpresa.

Subió al alfeizar de la ventana dispuesta a saltar cuando Kankuro irrumpió en la sala.

-Lo se. -Dijo solamente ella.- Vámonos Raimaru.

-Si, mi señora.

-Señorita, que aún no estoy casada.

-Si señorita.

-Nosotros también vamos, no?- Kiba miró interrogante a Shino. Este sólo asintió y los dos desaparecieron por dondesegundos antes lo habían hecho Ramen y su primo Raimaru.

-Esperad, que sucede, yo también voy.- Temari intentó avanzar pero un brazo la retuvo.- Sueltame Gaara.- Intentó Zafarse sin éxito. El nombrado ni la miró.

-Y bien?.Preguntó a Kankuro sin la mínima expresión en sus fríos ojos color hielo.

-Hay problemas, ha aparecido la Jinchuriki, el problema es que es más fuerte de lo que pensábamos.

-No habeis pensado en negociar?

-Creeme que lo intentamos pero ella solo quiere una cosa, a Naruto. Además es Luna llena y...Ya sabes lo que sucede en luna llena.

--Si, si, bien, pues vayamos.

-Si-

-Esto, Gaara.

-Si

-Que le ha sucedido a Tenten?

-Tenten?

-Si, la chica que ha salido corriendo cuando yo entre.

-A, esa chica, nadie lo sabe. Se puso así de repente.

-Puedo quedarme a ver que le pasa.- Gaara lo miró friamente, como el miraba. Pensaba dar un rotundo no, pero entonces vió el brillo de los ojos de su hermano. Un brillo de enamorado que haría cualquier cosa por su enamorada.

-Esta bien.- Dijo solamente ante la mirada de sorpresa de una y de triunfo del otro.

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

Los Hyuga yacían en el suelo y el aura del rubio se volvía poco a poco más y más roja. Si llegaba a la sexta cola perdería totalmente el control y quien sabe si no lo haría ya antes.

Así que Naruto luchaba en dos batalla: una externa con aquellas chica, cuya aura verde no hacía más que aumentar, y otra interna contra el Kyubi, quien quería tomar el mando. Todo pintaba mal para el joven Hokage. Pero este no se rendiría ni aunque las oportunidades fuesen 1 contra un millón.

-Naruto.- Susurro una Hinata agonizante.- Yo...Yo...

Entonces Naruto sintió una mano consoladora y se giró para ver quien venía a su ayuda. Gaara medio sonreía al rubio, Kiba cabalgaba sobre akamaru, Shino estaa rodeado por sus bichos, temari apoyaba el abanico en el suelo y el otro, el tal..¿Raimaru?.., Si, así se llamaba el anbu de la niebla; pues ese sujetaba una gran espada.

-Hemos venido a ayudarte.

-Gracias, amigos.

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

Lo que en principio parecía una misión fácil se había vuelto un tanto complicado: Una cosa era luchar contra cuatro desconocidos con las pilas totalmente cargadas y la mente despejada sin preocupación; otra muy diferente, luchar contra cinco dsconocidos, tu propio hermano, sin concentración alguna y a punto de desfallecer y deder el control a tu propio biuji.

En esta situación se encontraba en ese momento la pobre Midori.

Si a todo esto le sumamos que cuatro bushin de Ramen sellaban el perímetro , llenaban aquel hoyo de un agua de chacra cambiante y, aun por encima, curaban a los Hyuga, la cosa pintaba un poco mal.

Pero tenía un plan, y uno infalible. No por nada era, según muchos, la mejor ninja de toda la niebla.

Sus ropas, medio hechas jirones, aún guardaban aquellas pocas semillas muy útiles para aquellas situaciones y unos cuantos kunais.

La chica lo lanzó todo junto para que nadie sospechase. Lanzó las semillas hacia su hermano mayor, Raimaru, con tan mala suerte que la trigueña de cuatro colets las disperso con su abanico haciendo que una semilla fuese tragada por ella y otra por el niño perro.

Pero bueno, peor era nada. La chica empezó a moldear su propio chacra para hacer germinar las semillas y tomar el control de los dos cuerpos.

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

Las venas de Kiba se Incharon poco a poco, provocándole gran dolor.

-Kuso, mi mano, me duele.

-No te quejes Kiba, no te han hecho nada.

-Pero me duele de veras.

-Anda kiba, no me de el rollo.- El chico no contestó.-Kiba- El chico se giró y pudo ver como su compañero adquiría ahora un color verdoso y una apariencia de planta carnívora.- Kiba, eres tú?- Po respuesta recibió un puñetazo del aludido.

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

Los equipos estaban más o menos igualados. Ahora Midori luchaba junto a sus Plantas-humanas´´(kiba y Temari) y el combate estaba reñido.

Apurate Tenten´´ Pensaba RamenVen de una ves, por favor´´

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

Su pelo rojo caía como cataratas sobre el suelo. Las lágrimas lo mojaban. Estaba malherida y magullada, le dolía todo y, aunque le acabasen de encerrar no iba a rendirse.

Levantó la cabeza para gritar y desahogarse, quría salir y ser libre al fin, pero solo había conseguido que la encerrasen. Entonces, levanto la vista del suelo.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La chica cerró la tapa del baño y le dió a la cisterna. Estaba apoyada sobre la tapa del baño, agachada en el suelo. Acababa de vomitar. Miró al cielo, a la luna, y pensó en su pasado que la perseguía de nuevo.

Papa, mamá, espero que, esteis donde esteis, esteis bien´´

La chica bajó la mirada para volver a subirla.

Dos personas Vieron lo mismo en dos lugares completamente diferentes. Dos ojos rojos con aspas negras que giraban, giraban, giraban...

...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...ooo000 ººº 000ooo...

**Notas de Autora: Espero que hayan disfrutado con el capítulo. Espero que no sea confuso ni nada, pero saben que siempre pueden preguntar y perdonen la tardanza, es que últimamente estoy más perezosa que Shikamaru.**

**Besos a Todos y Feliz Año nuevo**


	6. cancelación

**Los personajes de naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenecen.**

**Bien, he estado algo depre x no recibir reviews y he estado a punto de mandar a la m el fic. Pero como veo que hay a alguien que si le interesa y mucho voy a continuarlo.**

**Así que, Hyuga tennie-chan, este cap es para ti. Espero que te guste**

**Cap.6:No te muerdas las uñas¡¡**

Dos espíritus salvajes se dirigian uno contra el otro en una lucha sin sentido para los mortales, pero más ancestral que el mismísimo cielo. Sus corazones latían rítmicamente buscando un latido de orgullo que los volviese inmortales en las leyendas de esta tierra, de modo que aunque no estuviesen aquí, su nombre permanecerían por el resto de los siglos.

Las dos almas se abalanzaron la una sobre la otra. Entonces un bravo espadachín arremetió sobre uno de ellos con su larga espada y la furia de sus venas. Dicen que fue el mejor con la espada. Pero ni eso pudo calmar el ansia de una de las bestias quien le hizo expirar su último aliento.

El chico calló sobre el suelo ensangrientado. La lucha era intensa. Todo iba muy rápido.

Lágrimas cubrieron los bellos ojos de color indefinido de la habitante de la arena, que aún habiendo estado controlada contra su voluntad, se derrumbo sobre el cadáver del que durante aquel día eterno pudo llamar amigo. Tras de si la batalla continuaba.

Un joven de oscuros cabellos dejó caer de sus hombros a una muchacha que corrió a socorrer a sus compañeros. Este substituyó ,no sin sorpresa, a una hermosa rubia que, junto a 3 bushins de si misma, sellaba el perímetro para que aquella lucha no trascendiera.

La rubia avanzó junto la muchacha, que le tendió un gran pergamino y las dos se dirigieron contra las bestias.

El fuego rodeaba a una de ellas. El fuego que quemaba su corazón y alimentaba su vida inagotable. Aquel fuego que le daba sed de lucha y muerte. Aquel fuego que le hacía batallar por su orgullo. Aquel fuego que, de alguna manera, un joven con agua en los ojos quiso apagar. Pero ni el era rival para e grandioso Kyubi.

Naruto se consumía por dentro. Podía sentir el ansia del Kyubi en carne propia y aquello le asustaba. Tirado sobre el suelo de su mente, agotado, luchaba por volver a tomar el control de la situación. Odiaba no ser dueño de su vida. No, no iba a llorar pero tampoco a quedarse parado sin hacer nada. Debía haber una solución para aquello por muy arriesgada que fuera.

Entonces sintió que algo lo comprimía. Algo que mermaba las ansias del kyubi. Algo lastimero, pero al fin y al cabo sanador. Que lo arropaba como los brazos de una made y lo estrujaba como los de un enemigo. No sabía bien que era ese algo.

Y su cuerpomasacrado por la intensa lucha cayó irremediablemente desde una considerable altura hasta al suelo y, durante la caída, fue recuperando poco a poco el control de la situación.

OooOOOooO

Un beso. Otro beso. Otro beso. Una caricia. Una bofetada...

-Que se supone que haces?

-Amarte, no lo ves?

-Y por que me pegas?.-La chica calló. Sus ojos blanquecinos cual luna llena que miraban resplandecieron absortos un único instante.

-Por que te quiero y no quiero que me quieras. Mereces algo mejor. Tu y yo nunca podremos estar juntos.- El chico la miró con tristeza y se dirigió a la ventana. Se sentó lentamente en el alfeizar para tapar la luna y que la joven tuviese que mirarle directamente a los ojos. La agarró suavemente de las muñecas y se acercó poco a poco. Ella giró su vista hacia otro lado.

No. No debía enamorarse. Enamorarse era para débiles. Y ella dbía ser fuerte. Pero el...el nublaba sus sentidos.

Sintió con tristeza como poco a poco dejaba de ejercer presión sobre sus muñecas hasta soltarlas definitivamente. La chica se entristeció:¿Es que acaso el se daba tan facilmente por vencido?

-Espera Konohamaru.-Pudo decr solamente. Pero él ya no estaba allí.

OoooOOOoooO

El aire congelaba los sentidos. La morena dejó resbalar una lágrima. Un brazo tranquilizador le fue tendido y la joven lloró sobre su hombro.

-No llores Tenten, por favor, no quiero que aquí nadie este triste ttebayo.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero es que Raimaru fue casi como un hermano para mi. No puedo creer que cuando lo he podido volver a ver, despues de tantos años, muera de esa catastrófica manera.

-Ni yo.-Dijo la rubia entre lágrimas.

Todos quedaron en silencio. Gaara miraba con sus ojos fríos el cuerpo inerte del espadachín sobre el cual su hermana había quedado dormida despues de malgastar tantas y tantas lágrimas.

Sasuke tenía su mirada perdida, quizá en sus propios pensamientos.

La rubia y la morena se desagogaban sobre el hombro de naruto, tratando este inutilmente de consolarlas.

Y Midori, o al menos su cuerpo, estaba sentada mirando el suelo.

-Haber si lo he entendido, entonces nosotros tres, Midori tu y yo, somos hermanos?

-Si.- Dijo una voz ronca.- Y vuestra madre quiere que os reunais con ella en La villa del Agua.

-Pero no puedo abandonar Konoha, ttebayo, soy el hokague.

-Deja a Tenten al cargo, ella se entenderá bien. Además tendrá un montón de ayuda.

-Nunca podré hacerlo ni de lejos tan bien como el.

-No creo...Pero tu, por que no le dejas el control de nuevo a midori del cuerpo?

-Por muy ninja que sea todos sufren ante la falta de un ser querido. Además de que eso retrasaría la vuelta a La villa. He de partir de inmediato. Nadie objetó nada. La joven peliverde apartó con suavidad a Temari y cogió el cadaver de su hermano.-He de llevarme también a la mujer?

-No será necesario. De alguna manera nunca has ejercido un control total sobre ella.- La Rubia apartó con ayuda de Naruto, a Temari hacia un lugar con la mullida hierba donde habían dejado al resto.-Aunque no estaría de más que te llevaras al Inuzuka para que lo viesen los médicos de nuestra villa. Creo que al el si le van a dejar grandes secuelas tus ataque.- La joven asintió y se alejó hacia el horizonte con los dos cuerpos sobre la espalda.

-¿Como es que aún tiene energías, ttebayó?- Naruto se tendió sobre la hierba. Estaba agotado. Nunca había gastado tantas energías en un solo día.

-Es raro que tu lo digas teme. Normalmente sueles estar de aquí para allí todo el día.-El Uchiha s tumbó junto a su amigo mirando las estrellas

-Incluso yo tengo límites.

-¿Que os parece si hoy dormimos todos aquí, bajo las estrellas?- Dijo alegre Ramen, sentandose junto a SasuKe. El joven la miró un segundo, un mismo segundo en el que sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo e imperceptible al encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules y sinceros. Nunca se había sentido embriagado por tal hermosa bellesa

-Me niego a pillar un resfriado.- Gaara habló secamente.- pero no tengo ganas de volver al edificio principal. Y dicho esto se tumbó sobre la hierba.

-Entonces creo que tendré que regresar sola, no?

-No te quedas, ttebayo?- Naruto se incorporó.

-No, No quiero hacer esperar a Kankuro.- Se sonrojó.

-Ten cuidado.- El chico la miró con preocupación y sinceridad. La joven sonrrió. Aquellos ultimos años juntos habían unido fuertes lazos entre ellos que eran confundibles por veces como amor. Pero tanto una como otro sabían que eran solo de mera amistad.

-Descuida.- la joven se alejó corriendo del lugar, penetrando en la misteriosa ciudad de Konoha.

OoooOOOoooO

Cabellos rojizos se movían nerviosamente entre sus dedos. No te muerdas las uñas se repetía como el eco en su cabeza. Sus pies iban y venían nerviosamente y la oscuridad, tan solo quebrada por la escasa luz que se escapaba por una rendija en la pared, intentaba convertirla en su aliada.

El olor a moho y humedad llegaba a su nariz impidiéndole pensar. Estaba atrapada y no podía salir.

Entonces vió un brillo plateado salir de entre la escuridad.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada. Relájate.

-Nadie puede relajarse en un lugar como este.

-Yo si, de escho estoy leyendo por décima vez el nuevo tomo de Icha-icha que acaba de salir.

-Como?

-Pues si, me lo estoy leyendo por 10 vez.

-No me refiero a eso. Como es que puedes leer con tan poca luz.?

-A, eso, pues veras Kushina, pensé que eras inteligente y sabia. Hay algo llamado sharingan que...

-Shhh¡¡Callad, se oyen pasos.

-y que Itachi?

-Vienen hacia aquí.

La oscuridad desapareció en un instante. Un instante en la que la claridad la cegó obligándole a cerrar los ojos y entrabrirlos poco a poco. Pronto la oscuridad retomó el lugar que le correspondían, pero la peliroj pudo distinguir una figura. Una figura de un joven que parecía abatido y se acercaba peligrosamente a la verja.

-No te recomiendo que vayas a hacer eso. Estan electrificadas.-Un brillo recorrió la estancia hasta ella.

-Tomo nota.- Una voz familiar para uno solo se acercó poco a poco hacia la única renfdija de luz cerca de la cual se encontraba la peliroja.- Puedes decir a quien debo agradecer tal advertencia?

La mujer dudó un instante. Debía decir quien era realmente o fingir como tantas otras veces?Optó por la primera opción.

-Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki.- El joven quedó en silencio y tendio una mano a ciegas que, despues de un par de golpes en la cabeza, consiguió estrechar su mano.

-Sarutobi, Konohamaru Sarutobi encantado

OooOOOoooO

-Abre la puerta de una vez¡¡¡¡-El marionetista embistió contra la puerta que cedió ante su peso. Un poco de vapor se esfumó y ante el la joven de los dos moñitos cubría su cuerpo con una toalla.

-Lo siento, Kankuro no te escuchaba, me estaba duchando.

-Como te puedes estar duchando mientras tu Hokague puede estar muerto?- El joven la miró serio. Ella solo rió.

-Ya ves.

-Eres deseperante¡¡¡

-Tranquilo kankuro.- La joven se desprendió de la toalla y se metió de nuevo en la ducha, acallando a su interlocutor. Durante unos segundos solo se oyó el agua correr. Entonces la kunoichi sacó su cabeza empapada y grito.- Que , te apuntas?

**///-----------...--------------------------------...--------------------///**

**Hasta aquí este cap. Asias x sus animos y por leer. Mucha suerte a todos. Bss**

**Recomendado escuchar a canción de relax(mika)Con este fic.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes de naruto, por desgracia, no me pertenecen.**

**Cap.7:Odio los martes**

-Quien dijo odio los lunes?- La hermosa morena revisó de nuevo los fogones perdiendo si cabe un poquito más la calma.

-Tranquila, mujer, ya llegarán.

-Es que me desquician, se supone que hace más de media que deberían estar aquí.

-Lo se pero por más que grites no vamos a solucionar las cosas.- Entonces el hombre que ahora cogia una cacerola de la alacena rozó sin querer a la kunoichi. Quizá fue un simple roce pero provocó en la chica una extraña sonrisa malévola.- Aih no.-Dijo el hombre apartandose de ella.- Otra vez no, ya me diste mucha guerra a noche.

-A caso te arrepientes?

OooOOOooo

El rubio abrió sus ojos azulados de repente para encontrarse con un rostro pálido cubierto por un entramado de pelo oscuro

-Kyaaa¡¡¡Ttebayó¡¡¡Un mountruo¡¡¡¡- El comentario le valió un tortazo de la rubia-peliroja de su lado.

-Te parece normal despertar de esta forma a una señorita?

-A caso se te puede llamar señorita?-(este lo diría por lo bajini)

-¿Que has dicho?

-Nada nada, que se te ve muy hermosa pr la mañana¡¡¡- El Rubio la miró encantador pero ella no se lo tragaba.- Por cierto, y los demás tebayo?

-Se fueron de mañana.- La que habló fue una mujer peliazuladamarina de hermosos ojos cristalinos.- Todos t-tenian c-cosa que...hacer.- Sus palabras se vieron un tanto entrecortadas bajo la atenta mirada del rubio.- N-naruto?

-Que sucede Hinata?

-Ppor que me miras de esa forma?

Es que no me había fijado en lo hermosa que pareces por las mañanas.- El sonrojo de la Hyuga se vió en aumento y pronto se desmayo.

-Y a esta que le pasa?

-No lo se, Ttebayo. Siempre le pasa lo mismo.

-Una muchacha extraña...Es tu novia?

-Etto, pues...No ttebayo pero- Su mirada se volvió un tanto zorruna lo que provocó una carcajada en su hermana-Que te hace tantan gracia?

-Nada, déjalo. Es que no entiendo como un hermano mío pueda ligar tan poco Xd.

-nani?

-Dejalo, es demasiado para tu comprensión.- Esta vez el que habló fué el moreno que se levanto con la agilidad que le caracterizaba y tomó a Hinata en brazos

-Sasuke-teme,¿Que se supone que haces?

-Es que no lo ves Dobe?Intento llevar a esta pobre joven hasta el edificio del Hokague

-Deja, ya lo hago yo.- El rubio se acerco peligrosamente e intentó coger en brazos a la joven pero el moreno la tenía bien agarrada.- Te he dicho que me la des¡¡

-No, tu con lo zoupon que eres la vas a dejar caer

-Que no teme

-Que no dobe

-Ya BASTA¡¡¡¡- La joven despertó y todos miraron a la Uzumaki, por que si había algo que esta odiase es que la ignorasen.-Les parecer´bonito¿no?

-El que?

-Que una pobre joven tenga que ser llevada en brazos cuando puede ir por su propio pie, a que si cariño?

-La verdad es que puedo caminar sola.- La joven se zafó de los brazos del Uchiha y comensó a caminar con dificultad para caer metros más allá sbre la hierba.

El joven corrió de nuevo hacia ella y le ayudó a levantarse. Bueno, o le ayudaría a levantarse si no fuera por que una mano lo sujetó firmemente dl hombro.

-Seras Dobe...- El joven se giró lentamente dispuesto a montar bulla. Pero lo que vió le hizo qudarse callado.

Una joven de hermosos ojos azul soraya hermosas facciones(un tanto aniñadas) y un hermoso pelp rubio con toques anaranjados en la mayoría de las puntas e sonreía de una manera excesiva y falsa.

-Que me has llamado?.-Dijo sin cambiar la expresión de su rostro

-Yo..Pues...esto..sabes que no iba por ti

-Sasuke Uchiha¡¡¡

-Ah¡¡¡-El joven gritó de terror pues era perseguido por el demonio personificado.

-Crees que algún día maduraran?.- Preguntó(Valga la redumbancia)Naruto

-Mira quien fue a hablar.- Contestó la morena a la que poco le importaba que el rubio sobara su cuerpo más de la cuenta. Entonces sus rostros s encontraron un segundo eterno

Era un momento mágico que únicamente compartían los dos. Poco a poco se iban acercando, aspirando uno el aroma del otro y su aliento. Los dos podían ya saborear sus labios cuando de pronto

-Kyaaa¡¡¡Sasuke te voy a matar

-Que no fue a posta

-Ya verás cuando te coja

-Ayudaa¡¡¡¡

El joven empujó sin quererlo a naruto quien besó precipitadamente a Hinata para acabar a pocos centímetros de esta. Ella al fin, al ser consciente de la situación se desmayó sobre el joven. Pero aún hay más puesto que Sasuke cayó encima de la hyuga y tan solo Ramen se salvo de que ella misma llamó efecto mariposa.

OooOOOooo

la tenue luz del sol se filtraba a través de los estores dándole directamente en los ojos, pero el joven se cambió de lado resignándole a abrirlos. Si no fuese por que tenía la obligación como Kazekague de levantarse nunca lo hubiese hecho.

Por primera vez en muchos años se levantó con la cama toda revuelta: Sabanas por aquí, cojines por allá...La verdad no podía olvidar aquel rostro. Aquel rostro que nadie intuyó y tan solo el pudo notar. Cuando la batalla llegaba a su climax tuvo la gran idea de mirar al cielo, encontrandose con un árbol.

Una aya para ser exactos

Y allá, en la cima, entre las hojas se distinguía el resplandor de unas lentes y, tras de ellas, una hermosa Kunoichi(suponía) de largo pelo rojizo como el suyo.

No se había podido sacar aquella imagen de la cabeza. Aquella fría mirada llena de odio que le devolvió y de como en un instante se había vuelto un tanto...dulce. Esa era la palara...dulce. Que ben sonaba al pronunciarla.

Se vistió elegantemente(previo paso por la ducha)y bajó al elegante hall. Estaba lleno de señores feudales acompañadps por las más hermosas damas. Los colores como el esmeralda y el escarlata se mezclaban con los del suelo tanami y las paredes de papel de arroz. Demasiado lujo para un lugar tan delicado.

Los murmullos acompañaban como cánticos las melodías con las que un par de músicos intentaban amainar la estancia.

Pero todos, todos callaron al ver entrar al Kazekage.

-Es guapo

-Demasiado

-Menuda apariencia y que mirada ás fría. Debe er un gran gobernador

-Y mira su espalda, debe ser un hombre fuerte

-Y que lo digas

Pero Gaara no miro a ninguno de los portadores de aquellas voces que decían grandes cosas sobre el. El solo tenía ojos para alguien..

Una muchacha peliroja era arrastrada por dos hombres que parecían ser dos guardias hacia la salida. No hay que decir que la joven se resistía y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas mientras que los guardias la arrastraban a regañadientes.

Y pese a ir igual de uniformados eran bien diferentes:

Uno, muy moreno y de gruesas cejas negras y el otro, misterioso y moreno com unas grandes gafas de sol. Los dos arrastraban a la joven hacia la salida ignorando sus gritos.

El primero la sujetaba con fuerza y gritaba noseque de la llama de la juventud y blabablabla y el otro se limitaba a intentar hacerle comprender a la joven que debía irse.

-Usted no es bien recibida aquí. Tiene una orden de alejamiento de Konoha y es una criminal de rango inferior por lo que la pena es la expulsión inmediata de Konoha tras su localización.

-Pero si no he hecho nada.

-Tengo entendido que insultó al actual Hokage, Naruto.

-Y es eso razón para sacarme de aquí a patadas?-Los jóvenes guardias interrumpieron un segundo su labor para coger aire. Entonces dijeron a la vez alto y claro.

-Uzumaki Naruto es el Gran oh Señor Hokage de Konoha y cualquier insuto contra su gran persona será expulsada del edificio principal y/o la villa según su Persona excepto excepciones.

-Y cuales son esas excepciones?

-Pues una retaíla de nombres en las que oh¡No aparece el suyo. Ah, y acompañantes.

-Entonces va conmigo.- Una fría voz se unió a la discusión. Karin volteó un instante para mirarle. Un instante en el que sus mejillas se colorearon para volver a adquirir su tono natural de nuevo. La chica miro al frente a ningún punto en cncreto. No iba a colar.

-Bien, en ese caso supongo que deberiamos hablar con la patrona.

-La patrona?.- Gaara y Karin miraron confusos al hombre misterioso.

-Si, por supuesto, a la Linda Flor. La linda flor cuya llama de la juventud ha...

-Ya entendimos Lee, puedes callar

-Pero Shino, yo solo

-Bien, si fuesen tan amables de acompañarme.- Los dos asintieron y caminaron hacia alguna parte.

OooOOOooo

La cocina estaba patas arriba. El maquillaje que el se había puesto con tanta insistencia quedaba borrado y repartido equitativamente entre los dos rostros. La ropa amenazaba con ser despojada en cualquier momento. Por suerte contenían sus ganas.

Entonces empezó a volar harina y los besos se sucedieron.

Un portazo los sacó de su ensimismamiento y dió por finalizado su juego.

-Tu- acusó la moerna con un dedo y el cabello liso cayendo sobre sus hombros

-tu.-Acuso el pelirojo.- Kankuro, desde cuando contratas putas?

.-De que hablais, no entiendo-Intento calmarlos el marionetista sin éxito.

Si, se habían visto otras veces despues de aquel día. Sentían un rechazo el uno por el otro pero nunca hasta ahora habían sido completamente conscientes de quien era el otro.

-Mira quien fue a hablar, o a caso no llamaste tu?

-Yo no llame. Además, es peor trabajar de eso que ser cliente

-Claro, porue tu lo dices. A mi me parece lo contrario. Además ya te dije que yo no trabajo allí. Fue una confusión.

-Ya fijo- El chico la miro friamente y dejó anjada la disputa. La joven soltó un ahogado suspiro , se lavó la cara y salpicó"sin querer " a Gaara.

-Huy perdón, no recordaba tu adversión al agua.- Dijo provocadoramente(de bronca me refiero) El joven se intentó secar la cara mirando a Tenten incrédulamente.

-Te vas a enterar.- Dijo solamente y se dispuso a salir por la puerta.

-Espera Gaara¡¡¡Que pasa conmigo.

-Al parecer usted no era su acompañante.Si hace el favor de acompañarme a la puerta...

-Esperate Shino, no tan rápido. Jovencita, cual es su nombre?

-Karin

-Bien.- La orena llevaba una carpeta y un bolígrafo en la mano. Hizo algunos garabatos y pidió a la joven que la acompañara. Llevaba una hermosa yakuta marrón brillante que cambiaba según la luz(como si fuese de raso) con el símbolo de Konoha en la espalda y el pelo sujetado únicamente por un hermoso prendedor en forma de hoja de Otoño.

_Es hermosa...mas que yo _Pensó karin únicamente.

OooOOOOoooo

La peliazul abrió la puerta para intentar cubir su semidesnudez y se metió precipitadamente en el edificio.

-Y a esta que le pasa. Venga va, sal

-No pienso salir así¡¡¡- La joven intentó bajar sin conseguirlo la corta yukata azul marino y subir el pronuciado escote. Una mariposa se poso sobre su cabeza para materializarse en una joven rubia.

Esta iba con un vestido palabra de honor azul, corto, bajo la capa de Mitsukage, unos hermosos tacones de aguja y las coletas de siempre que apenas cabían bajo el amplio sombrero que no daba aconfusión a que realmente se trataba de ella.

-No entiendo por que no. Yo te veo bien.

-Ya pero es que...

-Hina-chan¡¡¡Estas bien?No te habrá hecho ella algo malo no...- El chico se fijó entonces en la vestimenta de la morena y no pudo evitar poner una mano sobre su rostro para que cubriera la sangre que manaba de su nariz.

La rubia empezó a reir ampliamente. Entonces entró Sasuke

-Que sucede aquí?

-Nada, se te ve bien con las ropas de el agua. Estas seguro de que podrás mantener un genjustu?

-No creo que sea necesario. Al fin y al cabo, ninguno sabe como era Raimaru realmente.- Ramen bajó la vista y no pudo evitar que dos hermosas perlillas nacieran en sus ojos para morir precipitándose al suelo.

-Sasuke, Dobe, no le digas así a Ra-nee-chan.Está sufriendo mucho.

-No importa Naruto, ahora vayamos

-Bien, Hina-chan?- El chico tendió su brazo para que Hinata enganchase. Esta se sonrojo toda,por suerte no se desmayo. Simplemente quedó callada observando admirada la belleza del Rubio.

-Ramen?.- El moreno imito el gesto de su amigo

-¬¬ y así pretendes parecerte a Raimaru?Anda pasa- La joven empujó levemente al moreno riendo

-Si mi señora- Djo con gesto militar. Y así los cuatro entraron en el hall.

Una hermosa morena de marrón yukata se les acercó con un ya era hora y los acompañó hasta la puerta del comedor junto con Gaara y su acompañante que no pudo retener un grito al reconocer a Sasuke. Tenten, junto a Hinata se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta diciéndoles a los tres kages que pasaran y empezando a leer, nombre por nombre, cada uno de los invitados invitándolos a pasar.

...ooooooo...

En una cocina más allá...

-Bueno, y ahora que?.- Preguntó un extraño marionetista mandil en mano en medio de la cocina

-Es que vuestra llama de la juventud no arde lo suficiente?Nosotros haremos la comida, si señor, y así alegraremos l día a Tennie-chan

-Comida, habeis dicho comida?-Los otros dos asintieron.- Noooooo- El misteriso joven empezó a correr de un lado para otro hechando agua bendita por todas partes y repitiendo noseque d eeJashin-sama.

-Ese es el espíritu Shino.-Dijo alegre Lee

-Lo que hay que ver- Kankuro se suspiró.- Ni que fuese Hidan

-Hidan?Quien es ese?

-Na uno. Entonces, cocinamos o no?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Ya ya, ya se. He tardado mucho y el final es mu raro pero, a que mola? XdXdXd**

**Bueno, besazos a todos mis lectores(que son pocos pero muy valiosos)Osq¡¡¡**


End file.
